Felicity
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: The Stewart family was perfect and complete with Mother, Father along with their three adoring children. What will happen when they decide to adopt a new daughter from San Diego? Eventual Liley.
1. Chapter 1: The Adoption

Felicity

"Miley, hello?" Spoke a girl who was standing in the room of her sister's room. Another girl, who had been lying on a wooden bed, arose looking towards her. "Huh?" She asked, walking towards the other. The taller girl moved closer to her younger sister, pulling her into her embrace. "Miles, darling, ma and pa are looking for a new daughter to adopt." Miley looked up towards her sister, with the look of confusion on her face.

The Stewart family was a…well it was a very unique kind of family. Both the parents, Susan and Robbie, had two daughters of their own, Miley and Crystal. They also had a son named Jackson. As much as they had loved each and every one of their children, both of them still had decided to take in orphans. Fortunately for them, their three amazing children had, with no doubt, supported them.

Mr. and Mrs. Stewart began looking for a girl to adopt about a week after they heard about a city in California being nearly wiped off the face of the earth. They had been told that a lot of the people were killed but some had survived and that there were some children who had been left parentless. The children were taken to a nearby orphanage in San Diego, CA. So the Stewarts had decided they'd go and visit the place to see if they could find a new daughter to adopt.

****

Reaching the entrance of the orphanage in San Diego, the Stewarts all made their way through the door walking to the lobby of the petite building. As they approached the lobby a women about the mother's size walked over to them with a warm smile. "Ah, you must be the Stewarts." She said, reaching her hand out to shake their hands.

Both Robbie and Susan smiled as they shook her hand; their children doing the same. "It's so nice to finally meet you all. I'm Amy Wellinger, the owner of this here orphanage. We have many children here due that awful tornado that happened nearby. So if you've got any requests please be sure to tell me."

The parents glanced at each other for a moment and nodded as Amy began walking, motioning for them to follow, to the back of the building where the children were located.

When they approached the room, Amy gathered all the children up into an orderly fashioned line. "Alright, children we have a lovely family here today who would like to meet you guys." The children looked at her blankly; not a single person from the group was enthusiastic about that. They just rolled their eyes and groaned. "Now, now children…that is no way to welcome guests." Amy said while sighing.

None of the children they had here ever got excited to know that these families who came to visit them may just be their future parents. Although she couldn't really blame them considering they had lost their own. Amy remembered her child hood life, it was horrible. She was put in foster care when she was only five years old. Her father was know where to be found and her mother had many, many problems and had soon died a year after her being put into foster care. Life was never the same for her. So that's what had inspired her to open up an orphanage for children with no mother nor father. And that way she with the help of some other volunteers here they could find the children a nice, loving family.

"I can't say hi to strangers…" Said a little girl with golden brown hair as she looked to her feet. "My mommy told so." Some of the other little girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Hours passed as the Stewarts met some of the children until they had come across a very special little girl that they had found very delightful and sweet. The girl's name was Lillian and she had long, silky blonde hair that just reached the middle of her back. She had said very little to the Stewarts when they spoke with her except to call her Lilly.

Lilly was a very unique type of girl, she never had really cared what people had thought of her and her life revolved around sports along with schoolwork. Her parents had always been very strict on her getting a good education; they made sure to check her homework every single night before she was to go to her room for the night. She never liked that about her parents, and because of their strictness she wasn't allowed to date boys nor hang out with friends during the school week. Then one day when she had just turned fourteen years old she and her parents were in a pretty fatal car accident. Unfortunately though she was the only one that had survived, hours after being admitted to the emergency room Lilly was told of her parents horrifying death.

After that she shut everyone who dared talked to her out of her life. Lilly was forced into foster care for about a month until Amy had found her lying outside of someone's house, all beat up. So she had brought the girl to the orphanage and she had been there ever since.

Mr. and Mrs. Stewart were very pleased with meeting the girl. Though she hadn't spoke much to them, they knew she belonged with them. Even Miley, Crystal, and Jackson liked her. So they told Amy they'd like to meet with her some more even though both of the parents had known very well they were gonna adopt Lilly.

****

"So kids, how'd ya'll like Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked as he parked in the driveway of the hotel they had stayed at while being in California. Miley, who was sitting in between her sister and brother, smiled and spoke up. "Daddy, you and mom had better adopt her. She's the perfect sister to have…I love her already." Jackson huffed; he hated the fact that he'd have yet another sister to deal with. He thought having two was horrible, soon he'd be proved wrong.

Crystal smacked him across the shoulder. "God Jackson, get over it. She's a poor girl without a family, grow up." She hissed at her irritating twin bother as she rolled her eyes at his immatureness. Then she wrapped an arm around her younger sister's shoulder, happy that now she would have herself two amazing little sisters.

"Alright guys that's enough. Now get out of the car and stop your bickering, you two sound like an old married couple." Their mother Susan said, opening her door to get out.

Once they were back in their room of the hotel, Mr. and Mrs. Stewart had a discussion about adopting Lillian. Both of them had agreed that they most certainly were going to but they didn't know how much she'd like living back in Tennessee with them. From what they could tell, the girl was born and raised here in California and if she moved to some place she barely knew who knows what it would do to her…?

"Maybe we should talk to Amy about this, if she says she'll be fine in Tennessee with us then we'll go back but if not we'll have to stay here. I'm sure the kids won't mind." Susan said, although she really hoped that Lilly would want to go back home with them, but if she did not want to they would stay here.

Robbie nodded with a smile. He could tell his wife was already falling in love with their future daughter, just by the way of her words. As a matter of fact he was pretty thrilled himself about adopting this girl.

****

Outside of the orphanage sat Lilly with a pair of binoculars in her hands. She looked up to the sky, using the binoculars, and slightly smiled at the sight of the moving clouds. Ever since she was a little girl, she and her father would sit out on the deck of their house and look at all the different kinds of clouds in the sky. It was her favorite thing to do in the beautiful weather Californians had got to experience.

So every time after they had lunch, Lilly would go out onto the front steps of the building and just sit outside for hours looking at the moving clouds. Sometimes she would begin to cry feeling lonely without her father there with her and other times she would observe the different types of clouds she had seen. Either way it would always calm her down after another horrible day without her parents.

"Lillian…" Startled from the voice, the girl jumped from her thoughts. She put the binoculars beside her and turned her face towards Amy who was standing in the doorway with a teenage girl behind her. "You have a visitor; it's one of the Stewart's daughter's."

Lilly looked behind her to see which girl it was. The girl standing behind Amy had brown curly hair which went down to the tip of her back and her eyes were twinkling blue. With those properties Lilly realized it was Miley who had come to see her. She hadn't understood why but she didn't care. "Okay, ma'am." The blonde said quietly, not getting up from her spot.

Amy sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get up so she went over to try pull her up until Miley stopped her. "It's okay Amy, she can stay there. I'll just sit out here with her." The brunette smiled at her future sister. The woman nodded and walked back into the building to take care of the other children.

"Hey Lilly." Miley said happily as she sat down beside her, stroking her arm lightly. "What are you up to today?" The other girl pointed to her binoculars and then up to the sky; she was too nervous to say anything to her. Miley noticed and began wondering why the girl wouldn't speak to her so she had decided she'd try asking her. "Lilly, how come you won't talk to me or anyone else besides Amy? Are you scared?" Lilly looked down.

She hated being asked questions like that; she didn't know why she would not speak to anyone. Every time she had tried to nothing would come out of her mouth. It had been that way since her parents' death, though it was even worse after her awful experience of foster care. Only she and the owner of the orphanage knew of what had happened.

Lilly tried her hardest not to remember that horrible time in her life. She hadn't ever brought herself to peace with it; she couldn't. It was plain old _horrible_.

The other girl rubbed one of her hands up and down Lilly's back, still very confused of her actions. She knew something was bothering the girl but she knew it wasn't her place to ask her, at least not now.

****

Robbie and Susan had finally decided that it'd be best if they just moved here for Lilly's sake. They'd go back to Tennessee to bring most of their stuff here, after they agreed on a house to buy.

Crystal over heard them talking about moving and sighed. She never ever dreamed of her parents ever wanting to leave their wonderful home in Tennessee. She, herself, never wanted to leave it either. Her life was back there. Everything she ever had was there, her friends, her pets, her first love, her childhood, and so many things they'd all be leaving behind. But she could kind of understand why her parents would want to move here; Lilly.

She walked out from where she had be standing and sat down beside her mother and father. "Since when are we moving? Did you even bother asking Miley, Jackson, and I about it?" She asked a little harsher then she had planned but she did have a point. Her parents could of at least been nice enough to ask them about moving here.

Both adults looked at her like she was crazy. Their eldest daughter glared at them while she shook her head. "Oh come on, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about cause' you damn well do." Her mother and father looked at her in shock. Never once had they heard such foul language came out of their daughter's mouth. "Crystal, don't you talk to your mother and I in that tone young lady! We were planning on telling you guys later this afternoon…"

Their daughter glared at him still, and then ran out of the hotel room and down the steps.

****

A few weeks had passed and Lilly was coming home with the Stewarts tomorrow. The girl still hadn't liked the thought of going home with complete strangers but anything was better than being at orphanage any longer. All the people there besides Amy were snobs and she didn't like them. Her mother and father had always said to her that even though people are snobby does not mean there better than her, yet Lilly still hated them.

"Lillian, are you ready to leave tomorrow dear?" Amy asked as she walked over to the blonde girl who she herself became so close to. Lilly looked at her feet, shrugging. She had all her stuff but emotionally she didn't think she was ready at all. "I got my stuff, ma'am."

The older girl looked at her, sighing, she knew that Lilly was still very terrified of leaving but Amy knew that this was what was best for the girl. She sat down beside the girl and wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder. "Lilly, I know how hard this will be for you sweetheart, but it's for the best. Trust me your new parents really seem to care about you. And believe me I will call every week to make sure things are going good. So don't worry." She spoke sincerely to the blonde girl beside her.

Amy realized why Lilly was a little bit scared of going home with the Stewarts tomorrow; she was worried that the same thing that happened to her when she was in foster care was going to happen to her again. But she knew that Mr. and Mrs. Stewart would never be capable of hurting anyone. That's why she was letting them adopt her.

****

Miley smiled to herself as she sat on the floor of her new bedroom in their new house. As hard as it had been for them all to leave they're beautiful home in Tennessee, she was glad it was for a good reason. Even if she was being forced to share a room with Crystal and their new sister Lilly. It actually made her quite happy; she had really liked the girl.

The brunette heard her sister come hurrying into their room. She jumped up from the floor startled from the sudden movement. "Gee, thanks for scarin' me half to death Crystal…" Miley said as she tried to catch her breath. Her sister sat down beside her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Miles." Crystal caressed the younger girl's cheek, a bit sad that soon she wouldn't be her only baby sister anymore. She decided that today she was going to spend the whole day with her sister to show her how much she cared for her. "Miley, you have no clue how wonderful of a sister you are." Miley laughed, stroking the older girl's arm.

Crystal smiled down at her little sister in her arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "How about only the two of us hang out today, since tomorrow we won't be the only two sisters' in the house anymore, kay love?" She asked her sister, thinking of all the good times they had together. Her younger sister smiled at her and nodded, "Sounds good to me."

****

The next day came by quickly which brought excitement to the Stewart family. Robbie and Susan had hurried to get their children up and ready to go pick up their new daughter. "Come on guys, get up. We have to go pick up Lilly." Their mother said as she knocked on the girl's room while Robbie went to wake Jackson.

"Mom…" Miley groaned as she sleepily got out of bed. She reached for her alarm clock to see what time it was. "It's only six am! What the heck?" Her older sister who was lying beside her had awoken to the sound of Miley talking and she let out a groan as well.

Their mother shook her head while she walked into the girls' room, turning the light on and opening the curtains to let sunlight in. "Oh girls, you no better than to whine. Besides today we're going to finally bring Lilly home with us, so we have to get there bright and early." A smile crept it's way upon the brunette's face, happy to see the girl again.

A half hour later everyone was dressed and ready to go. Mr. Stewart put the key into the injector, turning on the engine of their 15 year old station wagon then began the drive to the orphanage. The drive was around a half hour to forty-five moments long and the whole ride consisted of the three children fighting over what station of music to listen to.

"Will you guys please quit fighting with each other?" Their mother said, annoyed. "For goodness sake it's only a radio station, besides you don't need to be listening to people who swear every ten seconds." Jackson rolled his eyes and glared at his mom. He always was the one who was forced to listen to the dumb music everyone else in the family liked, and it hated it all.

****

Lilly hid in the locked bathroom, scared of going home with her new family. Tears were stained on her face from all the crying and sobbing she had done last night. She was not ready for another family; she had a hard time trying to overcome losing her old one. First it was her older brother, Jonah, when she was only about a couple years old, which no one had known about, and then there was the tragic accident of her and her parents that killed them leaving her to fend for herself.

Going home with another family freaked her out. How was she supposed to survive without Amy there? Amy was the only person who she felt comfortable talking to, being without here scared the life out of her. She prayed to God every night that her new parents would not harm her, but she couldn't overcome the fact that they were different then the foster parents she had a while back.

"Where is Lilly?" Mr. Stewart asked the owner of the orphanage after they hadn't seen her. Amy sighed; she had figured that the poor thing was probably hiding in the bathroom, thinking that her new parents would hurt her. "She's probably hiding in the bathroom… She's still a bit scared of the new family thing. I'll go get her for you." Miley looked over towards her. "I'll come with you." She said, as she followed behind Amy.

The older women knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Lillian, open the door dear. You're new family has come to take you home." She heard the girl sniffling then something fell in the background. Miley gasped thinking that something had fallen and hurt the girl. "Oh my gosh, you have to open the door Amy…Something could of hurt Lilly!" The brunette shrieked.

Amy put her hand in her pocket trying to find a key that would open the door. Finally after looking for a moment she pulled a key out and placed it into the door knob. When the door opened they saw Lilly huddled in a corner with glass spattered around her. Miley gasped as she jumped over, pulling the blonde girl into her arms. "Oh my God, are you okay Lilly? What happened?" She asked while she caressed her forehead.

Lilly said nothing, only continuing to sniffle and shake. The older women looked over at her and Miley. "Why don't you take her back to your parents…" Miley nodded while getting up with her arms wrapped gently around the blonde's back.

****

Susan held her new daughter tight in her arms, giving a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so glad we can finally take you home with us baby girl. You'll get to share a room with your new sisters Miley and Crystal. Trust me we will all take very good care of you sweetheart, don't you worry." She said softly.

The two girls smiled lovingly at Lilly, each of them caressing one of her cheeks. Having this sweet, angelic new sister made the Stewart family finally feel complete for everyone. "We love you so much, angel."


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

Chapter Two; New Home

Lilly looked around at her new house she'd be living in for the next several years of her life, if that is how long her new family keeps her. She admired every room in the house; it reminded her of her own house she and her parents lived in before all this tragic stuff happened to them all.

Coming out of her thoughts, she felt a soothing sensation streaking down her back. When she turned around she saw standing before her, Miley, who was grinning at her. "Hey Lil." She spoke softly to the blonde girl, in her cheerful southern accent. Lilly looked at her in astonishment. Know one has called her Lil since her parents had passed away, and to hear it from Miley it sounded kind of nice to her.

The brunette sighed after waiting a few moments and not getting a reply. She wrapped one of her arms around Lilly's shoulder then softly whispered into her ear, "Don't be afraid to talk to me Lilly, I'm not going to hurt you." The other girl looked away from her in shame of herself. She didn't know how to communicate with people anymore, the only one she was able to talk to was no longer there with her. It scared Lilly to be without her. Everything in the real world had.

****

"Guys it's time for lunch." Mr. Stewart said as he finished setting the dinning room table while his wife took the casserole out from the oven. Jackson came running into the room as fast as he could, taking a seat at the table, followed by Crystal and Miley. "Where's Lilly?" Susan asked, placing the pan in the center of the table. All three children shrugged, with Jackson already digging into the food.

The brunette stood up from her seat looking at her mother. "I'll go get her; she's probably just washin' up for lunch." Her mother nodded at her as she took a seat at the end of the table.

Miley rushed up the stairs and into the room she shared with her two sisters finding the blonde girl curled up, sniffling on her bed. She rushed to her side, pulling her into an embrace. "Lilly, shh, calm yourself. Everything's alright." The brunette soothed into the other girl's ear. Lilly shook her head as she tried to push the taller girl away from her.

Unfortunately for Lilly, Miley wouldn't budge…instead she only pulled her closer so that she was practically lying on top of her. "I'm not letting you go anywhere Lillian, until you tell me why the hell you're so scared to talk to anyone in this house!" She half yelled at the girl, who was now shaking in her arms with fear towards her. The brunette gasped, not able to believe what had just come out from her mouth. Miley had never yelled at anyone like that before, now she scared the poor thing to death. "Oh, Lilly I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be so rude." The blonde didn't say anything, only buried her face on the other's shoulder.

She sighed realizing she wouldn't get a reply so she stood with her arms still wrapped around the smaller girl and walked them down to the dinning room.

"Ah, nice for you to join us Lilly." Robbie smiled at the girl who had sat herself down beside Miley. The blonde nodded at him while she starred down at the table. "So tell us about yourself, dear. We'd be delighted to know more about you." Their mother spoke as she took a bite of the food from her plate.

Lilly sunk further into the seat at the thought of having to speak up to these strangers that were now her family. She began to fiddle with her thumbs trying to think of what to say. "T-today was the day my parents and I were in the c-c-crash…" The blonde spoke as tears leaked out from her eyes. Everyone sitting at the table looked towards the girl with sympathy, feeling bad that she lost her parents. Miley, sitting beside her, ran her hand up and down the girl's back.

The blonde girl exploded with death-wrecking sobs. It had been years since she had cried like this, and she hated it.

****

Lilly was sitting upon the porch of her new house, staring up at the various clouds in the sky. She watched closely as the clouds scattered in the sky. Tears flowed out from her eyes as she remembered the days she and her father would sit together in their back yard to look out at the clouds. "Dad…" She began to sob, lying on the cemented sidewalk.

Watching the clouds move about only made things worse for her. It was her father's favorite thing to do on a Sunday afternoon, an inspiring experience for himself. And when she was little he'd take her out with him to watch them move. So everyday beyond her parent's death she'd always go out after lunch and just look up at the sky for hours, observing the cloud's many different sizes, shapes, and especially movements. Yet most of the time she would end up thinking of the time she spent with her farther and begin to cry herself to sleep.

"Lovely day out here isn't it, Lilly?" Mr. Stewart said, walking out the front door of the house to sit beside his new daughter. The girl nodded looking up to see her new father sitting beside her. Robbie gave her a small smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It must have been tough, losing your parents and having to go through such a traumatic thing as you have…but I promise you that my wife and I will you give a very loving home."

The blonde nodded, being forced into foster care when she was only around twelve years old was just horrible. The social workers first of all were creepy only by looking at their clothing, all of them had worn black shirts and black pants; everything they had on was black. Most of them didn't even care for the children, for instance if they were bad or didn't do a chore they had been told to do that day they'd be forced to sleep in the cold cellar for the night. Fortunately though for Lilly, she was never put in there.

Robbie observed the expression on Lilly's face, giving the assumption that she was deep in thought. He sighed thinking of how hard it must be for her to have lost both of her parents at the same time, and then being forced into foster care. It pained him to know that children had to go through things like that everyday of their lives.

"How bout' we head inside before it starts to storm? I heard it rains a lot here in California during the evening." He got up, helping the girl up as well. She said nothing, only nodding as she walked into the house. Mr. Stewart sighed he had really hoped he'd be able to get her to talk.

****

Sitting upon the wooden chair the brunette strummed the strings that lied across the top of the guitar. She smiled as she finally came to a tune that had sounded write to her and wrote the notes down in her notebook that she always had with her.

Her passion for music had begun when she was only five years old; their farther had been a country singer for a long period of time and had brought the family along with him on tour. Miley hadn't really known what was going on considering she was still very young, and ran up onto the stage with her farther. Susan tried to get her to come down but the little girl refused and Mr. Stewart smiled, giving her the microphone so she could sing as well. And that's when she had begun to love singing. She'd sing all the time, in her room while she combed her hair, when she was in the shower, while she did her homework at the kitchen table, she'd sing everywhere. No one had mind though, they all loved her voice, saying how natural and pure it had sounded.

Miley was always in the talent shows that their school had done back in elementary school and she always had got first place in the singing category, though all the other singing contestants had never been rude about it, instead they'd congratulate her and cheer with everyone else as they called her name. Singing had always been her passion.

Still playing her guitar, she hadn't even notice that Lilly had come in. "You're really good." The girl's voice was quiet but it had stopped Miley in her tracks. She threw down the instrument onto her bed and ran over to her new sister, engulfing her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Lil." She smiled softly, surprised that the girl had finally spoken to her.

The blonde became silent again, sitting herself down onto her own bed. Miley sighed knowing it was too good to be true, and then she too sat down. She wrapped one of her arms around Lilly's shoulder pulling her a little closer to her own body. "I hope you know that I'm always going to be here if you need me." She began softly, running her hand through the blonde's long hair. "You're my little sister now and I want you to know that I will not let anything ever harm you, I'll always be here to protect you." Miley meant every word she had said. She would do anything for her now younger sister; she was going to do everything _her_ eldest sister had done for her.

Her sister cautiously rested her head upon the other's shoulder; it felt quite nice to have someone to lean on for once. Even though she was the only child of parents (not counting the brother she had for only a short time in her life) sometimes she had wished she had an older sister to be able to talk about boys or her problems or anything but sadly that never happened but now that she had an older sister who had moments ago promised to protect and be there for her, her mood brightened up a little bit.

"C-Can I ask you something?" The blonde asked a little nervous.

Miley laughed, wrapping her other arm around her as well. "Sweetie, you can ask me anything." She said, caressing her hand. She was ecstatic to finally have a conversation with the girl. And although the girl had still seemed a bit scared when she spoke to her, she knew it would fade soon because she would remind her that she doesn't ever have to be afraid talk to her or anyone in their family.

Lilly half smiled at the elder girl. She was beginning to really like the brunette. She was always being so kind to her ever since she had met them when she was back in the orphanage and she knew that Miley was probably the most sincere person she would ever meet. "Uh, have…have you ever had a b-boyfriend?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nope." She began stroking the top of the girl's head, not being able to believe how soft Lilly's hair was.

It was getting darker out and the girls were beginning to feel sleepy. A huge yawn escaped Lilly's mouth making the other girl giggle. She placed a kiss to her cheek. "Aww, you're tired." Miley cooed as she held the girl in her arms as if she were an infant. The other girl laughed while shaking her head side to side. The brunette laughed as well while shaking her head up and down. Lilly shook hers side to side once more. "Oh yes you are sweetie." Her sister smiled at her, loving how cute she was acting.

"Nahh." Lilly said.

"Yeah." The other said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

After a few moments of arguing about being tired both girls lied down in their beds, the blonde snuggling close to her pillow clutching it with her hands, as tears began to form in her eyelids. Night time was always the hardest part of the day for her. Another day going by without her parents there to experience with her. It had been exactly four years since their death and it hadn't been getting easier at all. If anything it's been getting worse each year.

Soon her cries had turned into sobs and before she knew it, Miley was over there lying beside her with her arms wrapped tight around her waist. "Shh…shh." The girl soothed into her ear. "It's okay sweetie, it's okay." Miley lied there holding her securely in her arms for at least a half an hour until she finally calmed herself down.

"Shh, it's all okay now. Go to sleep Lils, I'll be right here beside you." She said softly, running her hand up and down her back slowly. With a few last sniffles the blonde girl was slowly lured to sleep by the soothing touch on her back.

****

It was Monday morning and the three girls were awoken by the sound of Miley's alarm going off. Groaning she got up, shutting off the alarm, and then walked over to Lilly's bed to wake her up. She slowly unwrapped the covers from her while gently caressing her cheeks. "Lilly bear, time to get up. Come on sweetie." She spoke softly to her younger sister, who tiredly sat up in her bed as she stretched her body.

The brunette smiled at her as she pulled her onto her lap. "Morning cutie pie." Miley said happily, getting up from the bed with her sister in her arms. "Morning Miley…" The blonde's voice was still tired from getting up so early. Though it felt nice to be in her sister's arms. She smiled as she buried her face into Miley's shoulder, so it'd block the lights.

Miley only laughed, she adored how cute the girl was and could not wait to tell her friends back home in Tennessee about her amazing new sister. She walked down the steps still holding Lilly in her arms and walked into their new kitchen which was twice the size of their old one.

"Mornin' you two." Said their mother who was making breakfast for everyone. "Well, I see ya'll are close already." Susan smiled at them, she was thrilled that they were getting along well although she knew Miley loved pretty much anyone she met, but she figured the girl would be very protective of Lilly. Considering how much she had talked about having her as a sister when they had first found her.

The brunette smiled as she took a seat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table with her sister sitting upon her lap. "Good morning mama." She said cheerfully. Mrs. Stewart chuckled as she watched the two girls in amusement.

"You know, Miles, Lilly's able to sit on her own…"

Miley only smiled while she ran her hand softly through the blonde's hair. She knew Lilly could sit on her own but having her on her lap was a hole lot better. She loved being able to hold her, it was her turn to be the bigger sister and she was definitely going to take advantage of it.

"Believe I know that, mum. I just enjoy being able to hold her." She smiles down at the girl who she had in her arms. "It feels great to be the older sister for once."

****

Miley wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder as they walked out the door to school. She pulled her close so her head was nearly touching her chest. "Are you ready for school, Lil?" Lilly looked to her hands, she hadn't been to school in a very long time.

Back at the orphanage she had spent about three years in, they were all taught there by one Amy's aunts. The last time she had gone to school was right before she turned twelve. And school was not her favorite place in the worlds, considering she was always made fun of because of her personality. The only friend she had was Oliver Oken but after the tragedy she had suffered she hadn't spoke to him in years.

Lilly looked back up at the brunette who was looking at her in concern. She stroked her cheek with the tip of her thumb. "You okay?" The blonde nodded. Miley sighed and continued walking as she held the blonde close to her with one arm.

Tears began to leak out of Lilly's eyes as they approached the new school they'd be going to, though she had realized that it was the school she'd gone to long ago. The other girl noticed her tears and hugged her closer. "Shh. Calm down sweetie." She soothed into her ear, rocking her back and forth. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt, okay? I promise. I'll be by your side the whole time."

The blonde sniffled a few more times as she snuggled her head into the crook of Miley's neck. "Shh…shh." The brunette kept her arm wrapped around her the whole time as they came across the entrance of the school. She carefully opened one of the doors and both girls walked in.

Miley walked them into the office groaning when she saw the line of people waiting their turn, so she sat them down instead of standing in the long line. "Lil, we'll have a good day. I promise. As long as we've got each other everything will be fine. Don't be afraid of anyone sweetie, because with me around no one will be able to harm you. As I've told you last night, I will always be here to protect you. Always, always, always. I promise you." She said while pressing her lips to Lilly's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3: School

Chapter Three; School

A short elder lady came walking into the class room with her clipboard of all the students name's on it. She set her brief case down beside her desk and then she herself sat down as well. "Alright, class…I'm Mrs. Tavera. I will be teaching you the importance of our environment." Everyone groaned. Learning about the environment was beyond boring, it was torture.

The short women shook her head. Groaning was one of the many things that had irked her. "There will be absolutely no groaning in this classroom." She said, demandingly.

Time went on as she explained all the rules of her classroom and the expectations. As it got closer to the end of the period she had everyone get into a group of four, so they could all get to know each other. "Alright, the first group is uh…Miley Stewart, Lilly uh no last name here, Renee Sharter, and Amber Ringo."

Once she finished calling all the groups, all the students had found their group and sat in a circle with them. Miley made sure her younger sister was right beside her, of course. She hadn't let the girl out of her sight at all and didn't plan on doing so either. The other two girls in their group were both popular and treated neither girl with any respect.

"Ewe, I can't believe you decided to come back here tomboy." The girl with the darker colored skin said as the other snickered in the background. "I know, I mean you're the biggest loser of the school."

Miley glared at them both. She couldn't understand why these people could be so rude to the blonde girl. Lilly was the sweetest little thing, she and her family had ever met! And these horrible teenagers were treating her as if she were a piece of dirt you picked up from the ground. "Leave my little sister alone, both of you." The brunette gritted her teeth angrily at the two. She felt the younger girl, sitting beside her, scoot closer to her trying to hide from their partners. Miley turned to her in sympathy as she gathered her in her arms. "I won't let them upset you, sweetie." She whispered softly into her ear.

****

It was almost lunch time and the two sisters couldn't wait. The classes were so long that they literally could have fallen asleep in them. And to make it even worse, almost every person there was rude to the girls. That was until they came across a girl named Destiny.

She had been the only person there so far that had really made them feel welcomed there. The generous thing had even offered for them to sit at the lunch table with her. Of course both of them agreed, thanking her tremendously.

As they sat in their seats during the last couple of moments of homeroom, the blonde rested her head on the desk tired from getting up as early as they had. Miley was worried that something was wrong with her so she wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "You okay, Lil?" Concerned written all over the elder sister's face. Lilly nodded as she anxiously waited for the bell to ring.

After the sisters purchased their lunches from the cafeteria they followed Destiny to her table, taking a seat beside one another. Besides the three of them at the table, the only person sitting there was a boy that Lilly had soon recognized. She studied the boy's facial features carefully; he hadn't really changed a bit. She smiled to herself.

"Oliver Oken is that you?" The blonde girl spoke somewhat cheerfully which had put a shocked look on both Miley and Destiny's faces. The older girl had never heard her sister speak as happy as she had only moments ago.

The boy looked over at her, noticing his long lost best friend sitting at his table, whom he hadn't seen in years. A huge smile came spreading across his face while he made his way over to his friend, pulling her into a tight a hug. "Oh my Lils, I've missed you so effing much! What happened? I mean after sixth grade you just disappeared…" Lilly looked down remembering that horrid night.

****

It was a dark, cloudy evening when the Truscott's had gotten into their old rattled up station wagon. But that hadn't ruined their family outing. Lilly couldn't wait until they got to their summer house down in Malibu, CA. She had been waiting for this trip since the beginning of the school year and now that it was here she was ecstatic as ever.

"Buckle up, baby. It's gonna be a long, bumpy trip." Her mother, Rosanna, said as she looked through the rearview mirror at their precious daughter who buckled her seat belt enthusiastically. She smiled at the blonde girl in the back seat; she and her husband Richard were blessed to have such a beautiful, sweet daughter. And Lilly was just as blessed to have such amazing parents to take care of her.

As the sky grew darker and the roads were bumpier, it became much harder for Richard to drive. The car started shaking along the road and soon it was out of control. Unfortunately the next thing they knew the car was smashed into a tree and both Richard and Rosanna were dead. On the other hand, in the back seat of the car sat a screaming Lilly who was smothered in blood that had dripped from her head.

The girl tried to get out of the car but her legs and arms were too weak to move. So the only thing she was able to do was scream for help though she had figured that nobody would be outside this late especially not where they were located. But little did she know a woman was driving by and saw the crash, so she walked over to the car.

"Is anybody in the car alive?" The woman asked as she was rushing over. Lilly screamed louder so she could try to get the woman's attention.

Fortunately the woman heard her and rushed over to see a small little girl who was covered in blood and glass. She gasped at the horrid sight. "Oh my Lord." She whispered as she tried to help the girl to get out of the shattered car. After a few pushes she finally got the blonde girl out and wrapped her in her arms while pulling out her cell phone to call an ambulance. "Don't you worry little girl, I'm gonna get you some help sweetheart." The woman spoke soothingly to her. And soon the girl was off to the hospital.

At the hospital, three hours after the accident, a nurse walked in with a defeated look on her face. She took a seat beside the shaken up girl and put a hand on her arm. "How are you feeling, honey?" The nurse asked softly to the little girl lying in the bed with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Everything hurts." She sobbed out. "Where are my parents?"

The nurse looked down. It was going to be hard having to tell the poor thing about her mother and father being gone but she had to tell her the truth, no matter how upsetting it was for her. She wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulder. "I hate to have to tell you this sweetie pie, but your parents…there gone." With that the blonde broke into horrifying sobs as her body shook with sadness. Her parents were dead. She had nothing left.

****

"Lilly, come on, wake up sweetie." The brunette girl said, as she continuously ran her hand softly through the girl's hair. She was worried to death about the poor thing, still not understanding why Lilly had passed out or even what had caused her to.

After a few more moments passed by Lilly's eyes shot open as tears began to streak down them. She was unaware of where she was located and began thrashing around while her older sister tried to calm her down. Miley wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist. "Oh God, honey what's wrong? Huh? I'm right here _Lilly_, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise. Shh." She tried to soothe the thrashing girl but failed miserably.

Without being able to help the girl, the school nurse came in and glance at both girls. Then she looked over towards the older one. "What's happened to her?" Miley sighed as she shrugged. She had no clue as to why her sister was acting like this. It's not like she blamed her though, the poor girl had had a rough past but she hated to see her baby sister thrash out in this way. She had guaranteed that was from her bottling up her emotions from their family all the time.

The nurse sighed sadly, watching the girl thrash out. In all of the time she had been a nurse here, she'd never in all of her career ever seen a student act up as Lilly had. Although it most likely wasn't the girl's fault. "I'll call your parents and tell them to come get her, alright?" Miley nodded as she rocked the girl back and forth in her arms.

Miley ran her hand gently up and down her sister's back. "Shh, you're okay sweetie. You're okay."

Soon enough Robbie and Susan had come running into the nurse's office with their brother and sister behind them. All of them including Jackson had concerned expressions on their faces. Susan rushed to her daughter, wrapping her in her arms as tight as she could, hoping it'd be tight enough to stop her from shaking.

"Lilly, calm yourself sweetheart. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Their mother said as she held her tight trying to stop the shaking. She looked over to her other daughter with a questioning look. "What happened, Miles?"

The girl sighed. She hadn't really known what had happened, although she thought it may have been from her thoughts of the accident. "I really don't know, mama. Her friend from a while back asked her a question about what happened and she just completely shut down. I've been trying to wake up for the past hour, it wasn't until about a few moments that she finally awoken."

****

Once they had left with Lilly, her parents insisted she stay, Miley headed back to class to see their new friend staring at her with concern. "Hey, Miley, is your sister okay?" She asked looking around for her. The brunette shook her head while she sat down beside Destiny who placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Poor thing's had such an awful past, she had just finally begun to open up to me but after today I'm sure that's not going to be happening again any time soon."

The other girl gave her a sympathetic look, feeling bad for what had happened. She decided maybe to make things feel better for the two girls is for them to get away from their house and hang out with friends. "Aww, that's sad." She said softly to the girl. "Hey…you know what I have an idea that might help you two take your mind off things. How about you guys come to my house over the weekend so we can hang out? My folks are gone for the week, business trip and all. Plus I can sense you two need some time away from your house."

Miley smiled at the sweet offer and agreed to it, she definitely knew that Lilly should have some time away from the house before things got too crazy for her and she had really thought they could become real good friends with Destiny.

"We'd love to." She smiled softly at the new friend she and her sister had made.

****

Miley rushed into her house, ran up the stairs, and into her room pulling Lilly into her arms. "Hey sweetie, you feelin' better?" The blonde nodded sleepily into her arms. Her sister smiled at her while pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "Well, that's good. God Destiny and I were _so_ worried about ya Lils."

The blonde rested her head onto the elder girl's chest, sighing. "I'm sorry." She felt horrible for passing out like she did, of course she knew it wasn't her fault but she hated that she ruined their lunch with their new friend. Lilly hated herself for everything she'd done. And secretly she had wished she were the one who died in the crash and not her parents.

Her sister kept her arms wrapped around her so the girl could be comfortable and she then caressed her cheeks. "Lils, honey, you have nothing to apologize for." She said softly as she continued to caress the girl's cheek. "It's not your fault you passed out."

The girls just sat there like that for moments without saying anything until Miley remembered the plans she had made with Destiny about the three of them hanging out over the weekend. "Hey Lil?" She asked gently, caressing the girl's arm continuously. Lilly looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"You do like Destiny, right?" Lilly nodded, confused of why she was asking that. "Okay. Well she asked if the two of us would like to go over to her house this weekend and hang out. So I told her we would. Is that fine?" The blonde girl grinned while nodding her head.

The last time she was able to go over a friend's house to hang out with them was when she was only eleven. And the last friend she hung out with before that awful night had been Oliver. So when her sister had told her this she couldn't help but be ecstatic.

Miley smiled at the girl, engulfing her into a tight hug. "Good. Cause' you could definitely use some time to take your mind off everything." The other girl laughed, it sure had felt great to have a family that cared for herself again. Even if they weren't her real parents. But fortunately for her they acted almost exactly as her birth parents had. It was even better to have three really terrific siblings as well, though Jackson didn't really say much to her but she could tell that he wasn't hating on her.

She rested her head happily onto her elder sister's chest, with a soft smile on her face. "I never thought that having a new family would actually be a good thing." She said as the older girl pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And I never knew I would end with such an amazing sister as yourself." Lilly smiled, happy with her new life finally.


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

Chapter Four; Friendship

Soon the weekend came rolled in which everyone could not wait for especially the two sisters, Miley and Lilly. They'd been talking about their plans all week, driving their siblings and parents crazy. Although their family was still very happy that their daughters had finally made a friend at the new school.

Both girls were ecstatic to have a sleepover with their new friend. It was Lilly's first sleepover in exactly four years and Miley's first one this month. Though the brunette had slept over her best friend, Lacey's house every chance she got, she felt kind of sad about staying Destiny's. The last sleepover she had was with the girl back in Tennessee and now that they lived on the other side of the country she had realized she may never get see her again.

Her younger sister noticed the sad expression on the girl's face and looked at her with concern. As she made her way towards the girl, she wrapped an arm around her. "Miles, you okay?" She softly asked. The older girl smiled at Lilly, while wrapping her own arms around the girl's waist. "I'm fine, sweetie. Just miss it back in Tennessee. But being here with my adorable little sister is even better." Miley pressed her lips to the other's cheek, so glad her mother and father had adopted her.

After the girls talked a while longer about their past lives, they decided it was time they get ready to leave. Miley re-brushed her hair so it didn't look like a tangled yarn of string and then went to brush her younger sister's hair. "You have such soft hair, cutie. It's so beautiful." She ran her hand gently through Lilly's hair over and over again.

Lilly smiled at her. "Thanks."

The other girl giggled, pulling her sister in for a hug. "Let's getting goin' sweets."

Arriving at their friends house a short while later, the girls grinned. They were so happy to get away from home for the weekend and couldn't wait to spend time with their new friend. "Alright you two, have fun. And you better call me before ya'll go to bed tonight." Their mother, Susan, said as she hugged them tight. "I love you both."

The girls smiled at her and said the same back to her as they happily made their to the entrance of the house. Miley knocked on the door, receiving their friend opening it with a smile. "Why hello there, you two." She said sweetly while making room for them to walk in. "How are you?"

"We're great, couldn't wait to spend the weekend with you. Especially Lils." That put a touching smile on Destiny's face. It felt wonderful to have friends that actually wanted to hang out with her. A while ago she had used to be one of the popular, well really the most popular girl in school. Yeah, she had to admit being popular had it's advantages but all the friends she had were completely fake. All of them had only been using her because of how rich she had been. Luckily after she dropped them as friends, she had met Oliver and ever since then they've never been apart.

Without even realizing her arms were wrapped around both girls. She hurriedly removed them and looked at them apologetically. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Destiny shrieked looking down in embarrassment…she always was known for her physical contact. The brunette laughed, she herself was a physical contact person as well. So being hugged by the girl had been a problem. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be all jumpy about hugging us. I love hugging people." She smiled at Destiny while pulling her back into hug with her sister as well.

"You two are too adorable." Destiny smiled then got up, motioning for them to follow. "Let's go up to my room so we get set your stuff down."

Sitting beside the tree while watching her sister, Destiny, and Oliver standing by the Rose bush the blonde sighed. As much as she missed Oliver, she just couldn't go up to him. It made her stomach queasy when she had. So instead she decided to sit and watch the clouds.

Too into observing the clouds she hadn't noticed that Destiny had come running over to her. The girl stroked Lilly's arm soothingly. "Hey, come hang with us Lil." She said softly, caressing her arm continuously. The blonde looked up at her with fear in her eyes, shaking her head violently. Destiny looked at the girl, worriedly. "Lilly, are you okay?" To her dismay she got no answer from the distraught girl. Knowing there was not much more she could do, she ran to get the girl's older sister who when she got to Lilly, wrapped her in her arms as tight as she could without hurting her.

"Oh, Lils, please calm down." The brunette whispered soothingly into her sister's ear as she rocked her back and forth. "Shh, I'm right here sweetie, shh." She continued rocking her back and forth for the next ten minutes once the girl had finally calmed down.

Miley kissed her forehead, pulling her to her chest. "Good girl." She said, running her hand through her hair. "Now, can you tell me what upset you sweetie?" Lilly looked at her feet, shaking her head no.

Her elder sister sighed, but didn't want to upset the poor girl even more by continuously asking her to. So she kissed her cheek and they headed back to Destiny and Oliver. Destiny rushed to them, looking at her blonde haired friend with full concern. "Are you okay, Lil?" The only thing she got from her was a nod but she took it and pulled her into a warm embrace.

She felt the other girl relax into the embrace and smiled. "You feelin' better little one?" Lilly nodded with a faint smile as her sister watched the two in amazement. The brunette had realized from the day the three met those two were meant to be friends and that made her smile. She was glad her baby sister would have friend be there for her as well as her own self. Especially if there was a day when she couldn't be there for her.

Destiny smiled at her, ruffling the blonde's hair softly. "Good. Now you are coming with your sister, Oliver and myself to the mall whether you like it or not sugar plum."

After spending a few hours at the mall, the three girls plopped down on Destiny's bed tired as hell. Within minutes Lilly was already asleep with her body half way of the bed. The other two girls smiled at her cuteness. "What a sweetheart she is." Miley nodded in agreement, her precious sister was indeed a sweetheart. "I know, she's the sweetest little sister I could have asked for." She smiled to herself as she rubbed the girl's back in soothing circles as she slept soundly on the bed.

The other girl smiled as well. She had really liked both the girl's, especially Lilly though. Not that she liked her more than Miley because they were both such sweet girls…but something about the blonde made her want more than friendship with her. "You're lucky to have a sister like her. And she's lucky to have you." Miley couldn't agree more, but she felt a little bad for Destiny that she was stuck alone in the house for the weekend even though she and her sister were spending it with her.

"How often do your parents go on business trips?" She suddenly asked. Destiny laughed she couldn't even begin to count how many times her folks had left her to fend for herself. But most of the time it hadn't really mattered to her because she loved to be on her own, it's what taught her to stand up for herself and make her own choices.

She shrugged her shoulders while staring up at the ceiling. "Oh, way too many times to count." She chuckled.

The other girl looked at her with sympathy; she couldn't imagine her mother and father ever leaving her alone like that. If anything her parents tried to work from home as much as possible so they could be close with their four amazing children. "You poor thing. I'm sorry your parents aren't with you much. Do you have any siblings?" Miley could already tell the answer to that just by how lonely the girl was in this house but she might as well ask.

Destiny laughed softly, placing a hand onto the other's arm. "Don't worry about it, Miles." She smiled softly at her before continuing. "And no I don't have any siblings…except there was one when I was five or six. Her name was Ella, she was … hmm I think four years older than I was and she had leukemia. She'd been in the hospital for some time and it was getting harder for her to fight off the disease so one day her heart just gave out on her. I barely remember it since I was really young but I remember my mother telling me about her and every time she had she always ended up breaking down into wracking sobs."

The brunette gasped as she pulled her into a hug. "Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry…" She said, stroking her hand. If she had ever lost her older sister she wouldn't no what to do. Crystal was the best sister in the world, besides Lilly of course, and meant the world to Miley.

"It's okay, dear. Things happen."

It was almost mid-night when Lilly woke up noticing she was wrapped in a sheet lying down beside her sister and Destiny. She felt her eyes water with tears as she remembered another day had passed without her mom and dad. Without wanting to wake the girls up with her sobs she decided to go to the bathroom but when she tried to get out of bed something had stopped her. She turned to see what it was and saw Destiny staring at her with concern beyond belief. "Tell me what's wrong, Lil." The girl said in a soft whisper.

Lilly looked at her hands as tears continued to poor out of her eyes. It was hard talking about just to her family but now to the new friend she and her sister had made. How could she do that? "Aww, don't cry little one." Destiny pulled her into a gentle embrace as she tried to do what Lilly's older sister had done to calm her down. "Shh, calm down, you need some sleep. Come on let's get some sleep, you sweetheart." She let the smaller girl sniffle a few times before she pulled her close so that the blonde's head was resting upon Destiny's chest.

The taller girl ran her hand across her cheek softly while Lilly sniffled herself into a restless sleep. Destiny lied their a while just holding the girl in her arms before she herself was able to fall asleep as well.

The clock stroked noon waking the blonde girl up. She looked around the room to see that she was the only one there. Hating being alone in a house she didn't know, Lilly ran down stairs where her sister was sitting on the couch beside Destiny. Both girls looked over towards her, smiling. Her older sister motioned for her to come sit down with them and once the girl had, Miley wrapped her arms around her. "Morning cutie."

"Morning." Lilly replied while resting her head on the older girl's shoulder. "It's already 12? Why didn't you wake me up?" Her voice was frantic, she hated when slept past nine. Sleeping that long to her meant wasting half the day and she couldn't have that.

Miley laughed while pressing a kiss to the young girl's forehead. "Lil, calm down." She said softly, stroking her back in soothing circles. "Destiny told me you hadn't slept that well, so I let you sleep this morning." The brunette pulled the girl close to her, so glad to have her for a little sister.

Their friend observed them secretly from her side of the couch, thinking how adorable it was that sisters could be that close. Some of her old friends never even cared for their sisters or brothers. But these two were different and she liked that. Smiling, Destiny walked into the kitchen to make the three girls some lunch.

An hour later, after they had finished lunch, the girls headed to the beach which had been only about a block from Destiny's house.

Lilly hadn't been to the beach since before her parents passed. So she was pretty ecstatic, though going without her mom and dad put it's toll on her but she promised herself she would not have another breakdown in from of the other two girls. She already caused half of their weekend together time.

Destiny smiled at her two friends as they sat at the beach chatting away the hour. "You two are too adorable." She said while placing her sunglasses over her eyes so it would block the sun's light.

The blonde girl laughed. "Eh, I don't know about that…"

Hours passed as the three spent their day at the beach, soon it was dinner time and they were starting to get a little hungry. So they decided to stop somewhere for supper.

Sitting down at the booth of the restaurant, the blonde decided to speak up. "You know when I was younger, my parents and I would always come here for lunch in the afternoons after spending the day at the beach." A small smile spread across her face, remembering the good times she and her parents shared.

Miley placed a hand on the blonde's back for comfort in case she had became upset of speaking on the subject of her parents. Though the other girl, sitting across from the two, had a confused look on her face. She thought the girls were sisters but the way that Lilly had said that it seemed to her that they had different parents.

Noticing her confusion, the brunette decided to speak up. "My parents adopted her about a week ago. Her parents were killed in a car crash a few years ago while Lilly here was put into an orphanage." She wrapped her arms around the small girl beside her to keep her from breaking apart yet again.

"Oh my goodness…" Destiny said as she turned to look at Lilly with sympathy in her eyes. "You poor thing, I'm so sorry! It must be horrible to have knowing that you'll never be able to see them again."

As much as Lilly had wanted to break down crying she remembered that she promised herself that she wouldn't so instead she only nodded her head in agreement. It had been really awful without her mother and father there for her. But she had known that even though they were dead, they'd always be with her in her heart. And with knowing that Lilly could some what be at peace with their death. Especially now since she was found a new loving family, and she knew that's all her parents had wanted for her.

After she thought about that for a minute she looked over towards Destiny, giving her a small smile. "It's okay. And yeah it is hard knowing that I won't get see them again, but now that I've got a new family I think I can finally be happy again." She spoke while glancing at her older sister who gave a soft smile towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

The brunette pressed a kiss onto her little sister's fore head, hugging her close. "Aww, well sweetie, we all love you so, very much." She said softly as Destiny watched them in awe.

Her new friends had really amazed her; she'd never seen two people besides her mother and farther be so close to each other as they were. And she had really admired the two for it. Sometimes Destiny even wished she had that but knew it was two good to be true.

Though she had really begun to have these deep, emotional feelings towards Lilly. She hadn't understood it much but she could tell that they were definitely deeper than friendly thoughts. Unfortunately the girl knew she couldn't do anything about them, at least not at the moment.

It was nearly nine pm when the girls had made it back to the house, after dinner they had decided to go see a movie which all of them had ended up loving it.

Once they had gotten in the door of the house Destiny decided she'd talk to Lilly alone for a minute, but hoped not to mention anything about her feelings. "Hey, uh Miley?" She asked quietly. The older girl turned to her with a soft smile upon her face. "Yeah?"

The girl looked down nervously at her fingers, scared that Miley wouldn't let her speak in private to her baby sister. Though she'd known if she didn't ask now it'd be too late. "Uh is it okay if I talk to Lilly alone?" The brunette laughed, placing a soft hand on her shoulder caressing it softly.

"Aww, of course you can." She cooed cheerfully. "You don't even have to ask me that." As soon as she finished the sentence she headed into the bathroom to give the girl's some privacy while they spoke to one another.

Destiny walked over to the couch plopping down on it as the blonde did the same, looking over to her with a smile showing upon her face. "So, what'd ya wanna talk about Des?" The other girl smiled at the nick-name her friend had given to her. Man had she really liked this girl. "Well, actually I have no idea how to say this…"

The blonde noticed how tense she had gotten so she placed her hand over top of the others, gently stroking it with her thumb. "Don't be afraid to tell me…you can tell me anything." Lilly said softly becoming anxious to be acquainted with what was on her friend's mind.

"Okay…" She choked out, nervously. "Well I've been having these feelings…like feelings someone may have for a person they've had a crush on…and I-I-I think I l-l-like you more than I should…"


	5. Chapter 5: The First Date

_Before I begin this chapter, I know it's been almost a month since I had updated it but I had a really bad case of Writer's block yet again. But I finally decided to sit down last night and push some words out onto word and I ended up writing 4,000 words! :) I'm so happy I finally reached a new goal. I hope you like this chapter._

Chapter Five; The first date

Two weeks passed since then and the blonde sat on her bed with at least ten pairs of clothing scattered around her. "What're you doin' with all em' clothes there, darling?" Asked Crystal, who was standing in the doorway of their room with a soft smile on her face.

The young girl looked up from the clothes around her but said nothing. She hadn't spoken much Crystal before and was scared that she wouldn't accept of what she would say. The only person in the house that Lilly would have a real conversation with was Miley and she had known that the older girl had accept the fact that she and their new friend were now dating.

"Hey, it's okay to talk to me, Lilly. I won't bite, I promise." The dirty blonde haired girl walked into the room as she took a seat beside her sister, with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I know we haven't really talked much to each other but you can tell me anything."

Lilly looked up at her, then over to the computer desk. She couldn't come out with words to say to the other girl beside her so she continued looking elsewhere. It wasn't as though she hadn't liked Crystal but she was terrified that if she said the wrong thing that the girl would get angry.

Her elder sister stroked her arm as Miley had many times before while turning her face so that it was looking straight in hers. "Lilly, I mean it. Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me. You're my sister and I won't judge you, sweetheart." The blonde looked at the clothes and then up the other. "I've been asked on a date." Her quiet voice spoke.

Crystal grinned at the girl and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Aww, that's great. Who are you going with, Lil?" The blonde looked at the ground as a smile crept upon her face. "Destiny."

As they arrived at the restaurant, the dark haired girl looked over towards her new found girlfriend with a smile. It did take her a long time before she finally admitted to herself that she was indeed gay. Being gay scared her because she knew that if her friends had known they'd not only stop being her friends but they'd kick her off the squad. Yet the reason she was no longer friends with them and why she was not part of the team anymore had nothing to do with that.

Once the girls get into the restaurant one of the waiters sits them down at a table, after asking what they would like to drink. "Lils, you look so beautiful tonight." Destiny smiled at her as she let her hand run down the other's shoulder. "Thank you." The blonde replied softly with a warm smile spread across her lips.

This had been the first date Lilly had ever gone on which really made her nervous. Especially since she couldn't share this with her own mother and father. It was hard doing things without her parents around to see or getting ready for dates without her mother there to help her.

Concern feeling her face, Destiny tapped the other girl's shoulder whom was stuck in her thoughts. "Hey, Lil, you okay?" The blonde nodded returning back to reality. With a smile on her face Destiny wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself sweetie."

Back at the house, the brunette furiously put the dishes into the cupboards where they belonged. "Miles, you alright? You seem a little unhappy." After putting one of the plates away, Miley quickly turned herself around to look towards her mother who was standing with her elbow resting on the countertop.

"Oh, I'm fine momma." She said softly as she sat herself down at the table folding her hands. Mrs. Stewart took a seat beside her once youngest daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "If there's somethin' on your mind, you can tell me what it is baby girl."

Her daughter gave her a small smile as she rested her head on the older women's shoulder. She loved her mother more than the world and was so grateful to have her be there for her whenever she needed her. "I know I can momma. I just guess I'm not used to living in the city…back in Tennessee it was always so peaceful with all the acres of land surrounding our beautiful farmhouse. But here we've got neighbors to worry about and those snobby rich folks at school to deal with. Ugh it's just so different! I hate it here momma!" With those last words the brunette was flushed with infuriating cries.

Susan sighed, pulling her daughter into her comforting arms and rocked her back and forth. She knew from the moment she'd spoke to her husband about moving from their quiet home in Tennessee that this would turn out to be a huge mess. Unfortunately though even if they had all agreed on decided to go back there, it'd be hard for Lilly to adjust to a new life and she couldn't put all that pressure on their new daughter.

Stroking her daughter's brown curls her mother says, "I know it's gonna be hard adjusting to this kind of life sweetheart, but you'll be able to handle it. I know you will darlin'."

The brunette sniffled a few last times before getting up and finishing her evening chores. Miley had known her mother was right, she always was. But it was far from what it'd been like back in her hometown and she didn't like it. Especially the people at school, most of them were only stuck up snobs who had treated her and her baby sister with no respect at all. That was something the brunette would_ not_ tolerate.

After the girls finished there delightful meals Destiny had decided she'd take her wonderful girlfriend to see a new movie that had been playing at the theatre. With a soft smile on her face, she turned to look at Lilly who was sitting in the passenger seat right beside her. "Did you enjoy dinner, sweetie?" The girl nodded her head with a huge grin showing upon her face. She placed her hand over top of Destiny's and stroked it with her thumb.

"It was wonderful. Almost as much as you are, Des." Lilly said softly as she pressed a gentle kiss onto her cheek. Those words had touched the other's heart more than any living thing in the universe could ever imagine. Sure she had a couple of boyfriends before who had said some nice things to her but never once had they really made her feel all that important to them. But when she had laid eyes on Lilly, even that warmed her heart up and made her stomach turn with butterflies inside of it.

Stopping the car in a parking lot, the dark haired girl wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend, pulling her to her chest. "Lil, you are the sweetest person I have ever met." She said softly into her ear while caressing it with her thumb. Then she cupped the blondes face and pressed her lips gently over top of hers. "You're so beautiful."

The blonde wrapped her arms gently around the other's neck, pressing her own lips over top of her lips. Although Lilly's never kissed anyone before, it sure as hell felt natural when she kissed Destiny. And it felt pretty damn good as well. She ran her hands gently over top the taller girl's cheeks while she deepened their kiss.

Slowly and carefully Destiny lied themselves down onto the leather car seats, Lilly lying on top of her and continued the kiss. She moved her hands around until she came upon the other's pants. To make sure that her girlfriend was okay with this the dark haired girl looked down at her. "Is this okay with you, sweetheart?" The girl lying in her arms had a nervous expression on her face as her girlfriend asked her this. Lilly had never even been kissed before now and soon she might be making love…that scared her. Sure she knew that Destiny would never hurt her or anything like that but she still wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

Destiny looked at her with concern and pulled her closer to her, so she could look into her ocean blue eyes which had been sparkling as the stars had. She ran her hand through her hair while she held her tight. "Lil, if you aren't ready for this, I'm okay with that. We can wait for however long you need, sweetie, I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. So whenever you _are_ ready all you have to do is say so." The dark haired girl pressed her lips softly upon Lilly's forehead enjoying only lying there and holding her girlfriend.

The blonde rested her head in the crook of Destiny's neck with a soft smile. "You're the best. I've never met a person who could be so passionate and caring as much as you. Well okay maybe my sister is but you get what I'm saying, don't you?" Her girlfriend nodded with a smile and kissed her lips softly before pulling away again.

"Aww Lilly, you are such a sweetie. God you warm my heart up every time you look into my eyes. You have no idea how much you mean to me Lils. I mean I know only met two weeks ago but you've made me feel so…I don't know. And I swear on my life to never ever hurt you. Ever. You're such a precious and delicate girl. I-I love you Lilly."

Lilly's heart fluttered with butterflies as she heard those sweet words come from her girlfriend's mouth. She noticed her arms were wrapped around the other's shoulders and her lips were nearly covering hers. "I-I l-love you too."

A week had passed since the girl's first date and ever since then both had been inseparable. The blonde even ended up spending the night there once. Her sister on the other had begun to feel a little left out but tried to keep that to herself so she wouldn't ruin her baby sister's happiness. She loved seeing Lilly so happy and Miley had known that the blonde had deserved to be.

Lilly quietly walked into her bedroom late that Friday night and noticed her older sisters were sitting on her bed waiting for her. "Lilly, what the hell are you doing home so late? Mom and dad are gonna be so mad." Crystal yelled with arms crossed over her chest, which had scared the younger girl.

The smaller blonde haired girl timidly sat down on one of their beds and looked down ashamed. "I-I-I'm s-sorry. W-we l-lost track of t-t-time." Lilly choked out in a terrified tone. Crystal shook her head in a disappointment towards her sister while Miley looked at her with sympathy and was ready to get up and go hold her to her chest when her elder sister stopped her. "Miles, she needs to be a taught a lesson for being late." She said softly into her ear before getting up to stand next to the trembling blonde.

Lilly looked up to the girl who had yelled at her with scared eyes. It reminded of her of that horrible foster family she had been stuck with until that one awful night that the parents had gotten out of control. She started moving backwards until she hit a wall and couldn't go back and further. "I-I d-didn't m-m-mean to…" The timid girl choked out between sobs. "P-p-please d-don't k-k-kill me."

The brunette girl couldn't take watching her little sister suffer as she was and ran over to, pulling her to her chest. "Calm down baby. Shh, calm down." Miley cradled the frail girl in her arms while looking over towards their elder sister. "Crystal, you scared her. She thought you were gonna hurt her." She said, while walking over to the blonde's bed and lying them down in it.

Crystal sighed. She felt terrible or yelling at her little sister but she was scared to death that the girl was kidnapped or hurt or worse. The older girl wasn't going to hurt her she just wanted Lilly to know that she should have called them and told them she was gonna be late instead of making them worry.

Slowly she walked over to where her sisters were laying and caressed the youngests forehead. "Oh, honey, I am so sorry for yelling at you. I was never even gonna lay a finger on you, you just had me worried sick about you baby girl. I thought something happened to you." She soothed as she kissed her cheeks motherly and then she opened her arms for the blonde to rest in. "Come here, my darling girl." Soon the little thing was resting in her arms, sobbing.

The older girl ran her hand up and down her back trying to calm her in anyway she could. She hadn't meant to make her this upset; she was only worried about her. Crystal began to wonder if something had happened to make her late that maybe that was the reason she was so timid and upset. She looked into her sister's eyes with deep, deep concern. "Lilly, sweetheart, is there something that did happen to make you late? Did you get hurt or something? You can tell me, honey. Whatever it is." Lilly shook her head while continuing to sob.

Cradling the blonde in her arms, Crystal lied themselves down into the bed right beside Miley who scooted closer to her sister and kissed the blonde's forehead. "Let's all get some sleep baby." The eldest said softly to her sisters as she rocked Lilly back and forth.

The next morning flew by too fast for the girl's liking as their mother called for them to get ready for school. Miley groaned as she stretched out in the bed, noticing her little sister staring at her. "Hey Lil, you okay sweetie?" The young girl only continued to stare without any movement. Her eyelids slowly shut themselves and she was soon fast asleep again.

Miley sighed while stroking her sister's forehead. "Lilly, come on, get up love. We have to go to school. Come on wake up baby, you'll get to see your girlfriend. I'm sure she misses ya." Still the blonde only laid there, hiding her face beneath her pillow. Her older sister gently pulled Lilly from beneath the pillow to the top of her chest. She caressed her forehead softly trying to wake her up.

"Do you not feel good sweetie? You want me to go ask mommy if we could stay home?" The blonde looked sadly into her eyes and nodded as she buried her face back down to Miley's chest.

With the same thing in mind Susan Stewart came walking into the girls' room. She walked over to the bed that all three daughters were sleeping in and smiled softly to herself. Knowing that her three precious daughters were so close mad the mother happy. "Hey you two, it's time to wake up angels." She said softly as she stroked both of their cheeks.

Miley sat up, the blonde on her lap, rubbing her eyes. She looked up to her mother with a sigh. "Momma, Lilly told me she doesn't feel very good and plus she had a rough night. And so did I for that matter." Mrs. Stewart laughed knowing her daughters had only wanted to stay out of school for the day. But she could tell that both the girls look extremely tired so had decided that maybe staying home for today wasn't such a bad idea.

"Alright you two can stay home today. Miles, your dad and I've gotta head to work so you and Crystal need to take care of Lilly."

A few hours had passed and Miley was sitting down at the kitchen table doing homework while her younger sister laid on the couch asleep with the television on. She heard someone come walking down the steps. The brunette turned her head to see who it was and smiled softly at the person. "Well good morning Crystal. Did ya sleep good?"

Crystal walked into the kitchen where the other girl was and pulled her into her arms. She stroked her sister's forehead softly as she held her tight. "Oh Miles, I am so sorry for yelling at Lils like I did yesterday. Is she okay?" The brunette nodded after pressing a gentle kiss to her sister's cheek. "She's just not feeling good so momma let us stay home. If you wanna go see Lilly she's in the living room laying on the couch."

At school Destiny sat in her English class worrying about her girlfriend. She had hoped that she hadn't got into trouble for being late. Sighing, she went back to writing her report until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking behind her Destiny saw her friend Oliver sitting there with concern on his face. "You okay, Des?" He asked in a whisper. She nodded slowly with sad eyes wondering why on earth her girlfriend was not here today.

No sooner her phone vibrated quietly in her hand indicating she had just gotten a text message. Sliding her phone open, she carefully read the text. _Des, it's Lilly. I'm sorry I'm not at school, not feelin' too well. I love you. _"Aww." The dark haired girl whispered to herself, feeling bad her girlfriend hadn't felt well. She decided that after school she'd go pay her a visit.

And this was what she sent back to her: _Aww, sweetie I hope you feel better. I'll come over after school's over and spend some time with you. Okay, I gotta go now. Love you so much angel. Cya._

Finally the school day came to an end and Destiny couldn't wait to go see her girlfriend. She hurried to her locker, finding Oliver waiting for her. "Hey Des, you wanna go hang with the guys at the skate park today?" Opening her locker she shook her head while putting her books inside of it.

"Sorry Ollie, gonna go visit Lil. Poor thing told me she's not feeling okay." She said as she began to head out of the school.

The brunette carefully sat down on the couch beside her sister, stroking her forehead. "Hey baby. Destiny's coming to see you in a few minutes. Try to wake up princess." She spoke in a soothing tone as she heard the doorbell ring. Getting up Miley hurried to the door and opened it with a soft smile. "Hey Destiny, it's nice to see ya. Lilly missed you tons and couldn't wait to see you sweetie. Follow me." She made way for the girl to walk and the two of them were off to the living room.

Destiny sat herself down at the end of the couch by Lilly's head, gently caressing her forehead. She was so happy to be able to see her girlfriend and prayed for her to start feeling better as soon as possible. The blonde slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly when she met with her girlfriend's eyes.

Her girlfriend smiled back at her as she pulled her into a gentle hug. "Hi sweetie, how are you feelin'? Any better?" Lilly snuggled into the embrace her girlfriend had engulfed her in and nodded her head slowly with a smile. "I am now that you're here Des. Was school okay love?" The blonde spoke in a quiet voice still heavy with sleep and kissed the other's cheek.

The other girl held her close enjoying being with the girl she had loved so dearly and had hoped to spend the rest of her life with. Lilly had meant the world to her and she couldn't risk ever losing the girl.

"School was okay, Lils. But I missed you being there and Miley too. Did she take care of you, love?" She spoke gently to her. The blonde nodded with a warm smile.

Miley watched the two girls silently from the kitchen and smiled to herself. She adored how happy the two girls made each other and she had known that Destiny would never break her baby sister's heart. And that was all she wanted, well that and happiness for Lilly. No matter who the blonde girl liked, boy or girl, Miley had promised to herself and Lilly that she would never ever judge her for it. Even if their parents wouldn't agree with it the brunette would stand by her baby sister no matter what.

Lilly snuggled into the dark haired girl's arms, closing her eyes in contentment. It felt so good to be in her girlfriends arms after being away from her all day. It had never occurred to her just how much she really loved this girl. She hoped they'd be together until they'd be on their death bed.

"I missed you so much, Des." She whispered softly into her neck. Destiny looked softly into her eyes as she lied down with her on top of her. "Oh Lils, I missed you so much too. God I was worried something bad had happened to you. And I feel so bad for making you late last night…I'm surprised your sister isn't mad at me." The dark haired girl pressed a small, loving kiss onto her girlfriend's lips.

Hearing what her sister's girlfriend had said Miley walked into the room as she placed her hand gently onto Destiny's shoulder. "How could I be mad at the person who makes my baby sister so happy? Besides you're a sweet girl, I couldn't been mad at you even if I had wanted to sweetie." With that she gave a warm smile to her, patted her head, and then gave her sister a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Lilly looked up to her girlfriend with sleepy eyes as she snuggled onto her chest. The other girl gave her a soft smile while pulling her close to her. "Des, can you stay for a few hours tonight?" She asked quietly burring her face into the warmth of her chest. Destiny smiled as she wrapped the sheet that had been lying on the ground around the two of them.

"Aww, of course I can babe. As long as you want me to stay with you. I'm all yours." That made the smaller girl smile as she was slowly lured to sleep by the sound of her girlfriend's heartbeat.

The weekend had come by fast once again and Lilly couldn't wait since she was going to spend the day with her girlfriend. She hurriedly got out of bed, looking at the clock to see that it was only seven am. Sighing she sat herself back down on her bed while staring down towards her feet.

Across the room Miley watched from the corner of her eye Lilly sitting on her bed. She smiled to herself at how adorable the girl was and how happy Destiny had made her. The brunette stretched her arms and cracked her back then got up to go sit beside her sister.

Wrapping her arms protectively around her baby sister Miley pulled her onto her lap. "Somebody exciting for something?" Her sister shook her head yes with a grin on her face that was so huge it even put a smile on the elder girl's face. "You are such a cutie." Miley cooed, pressing her lips on the girls cheeks.

Lilly moved closer into her sister's arms and nuzzled her head into the crook of the brunette's neck. She was so happy to have not only a wonderful girlfriend but an amazing new family as well. In all the years she'd been without a family to call her own, she'd never imagined to ever be this happy again. But obviously things can change like a blink of the eye.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Chapter Six; The Truth

The morning had gone by slowly which had drove Lilly nuts but once Destiny had come by to get her, she couldn't be any happier. In the car the girls smiled at each other and the dark haired girl rested her hand on top of her girlfriend's cheek, softly stroking it with the tip of her thumb. "Did you sleep well, my angel?" She asked softly as she drove the car with one hand lying on the wheel.

Lilly nodded with a warm smile spread across her cheeks. "I slept great, especially knowing that we get to spend the whole weekend together." She grinned while pressing her lips softly over top of the other's cheek.

As they sat there smiling at each other, Destiny felt a sharp pain go through her head and jolted the car to a stop screaming in pain. Knowing what it was that had caused the pain, she had realized that the doctor was right. She hadn't want to believe him when he had told her about this, half the time she was in denial about it and kept it to herself. Even from her own parents who no sooner found out about her condition when they had took her to the hospital after the girl ha passed out due to irregular dizziness. Destiny still had not got around to telling her girlfriend about it due to being scared of what her reaction would be but now that it had happened right in front of her she knew it was time to tell the truth.

The blonde girl quickly unbuckled her seat belt and wrapped her girlfriend in her arms, terrified of what had just happened. "Oh my God! Destiny, are you alright?" Lilly asked in a shaky voice. Her girlfriend rested her head on the other's shoulder as the pain had finally subsided after a few moments. She looked up in to the blonde's concerned blue eyes and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm okay, sweetie. Just a little bit of pain." Destiny half lied which her girlfriend had noticed. Lilly gently caressed the taller girl's head after pressing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Tell me the truth, Des." She whispered.

A sigh escaped her mouth as her girlfriend told her that. She knew the day would come when she'd have to tell her of her fatal disease though she hadn't wanted it to be like this. It was hard enough that she had to think of way of how to tell the person she loved more than the world itself that soon she wouldn't be here to love nor cherish her anymore.

Slowly Destiny sat herself up while pulling the smaller girl into her arms, placing Lilly's head onto her chest. She looked down at the girl in her arms as a few loose tears rolled down her cheeks. This was hardest thing she'd ever have to do. "Lils, what I am about to tell is really serious and very traumatic. So if you need to cry please go ahead baby. Okay?" The blonde snuggled closer to her and nodded her head while wiping away the other's tears. After a long pause, Destiny decided to finally speak up and tell her girlfriend the truth. "Well a few months ago I woke up with this horrible headache and I thought it was just from not having coffee or something like that. So a couple weeks later when I got up it grew even more painful, so painful that when I tried to get out of my bed I literally fell backwards. So then I made an appointment to go to the doctors, which I hate doing but if it'd make the headaches stop then I would have done anything at that point." She looked down at the blonde who was gently caressing her neck, over and over to help her go on.

"When I got to the doctors office and after I had gotten checked out, he had told me to go to the hospital to get an x-ray of my head. And that was exactly what I'd done. After that I had to wait a few days to get the results and when I had I couldn't believe it. I tried to deny it for weeks but it didn't work. I didn't even tell my parents what was wrong with me, they found out on their own." Lilly looked up at her in confusion still not knowing what the results were. Her girlfriend looked down at her with tears in her eyes and pulled her closer. "Lilly, I have a brain tumor. And it's terminal. Which…which means that I…I'm dying…" With that her voice trailed off into infuriating sobs.

The blonde's mouth hung open in shock. Her girlfriend was dying. Another human being in her life that she had loved so deeply was going to be taken from once again. God must have really had it in for her. For hours the girls stayed in the car sobbing as they held each other close.

Lilly kissed her girlfriend's neck as she slept beneath her on the seat of the car. It had been a couple of hours since the truth had come out and the blonde still couldn't believe it. She had wanted to scream, cry, and run away but for the other's sake she tried her hardest to not do any of those things. For once she was able to keep herself together as she tried to soothe her girlfriend and finally after hours of crying the dark haired girl had finally fallen asleep.

She lied their upon the sleeping girl's chest and gently caressed it with her thumbs then pressed a kiss where her heart was located. "I love you more than myself, Des. Forever love…forever."

After a nice long three day weekend with Destiny, Lilly exhaustedly walked into her house and plopped herself being around Destiny now that she knew was going to die soon. She tried to forget about that but just couldn't.

Without even realizing it, the blonde was lying on the couch shaking with sobs. Her elder sister came running down the stairs and over to where she was, wrapping her tight in her arms. "Shh, it's okay honey, it's okay." She soothed into her ear as she cradled her in her arms. "I'm right here sweetie, nothing's gonna happen to you."

Lilly tried squirming out of the older girl's arms but fail significantly due to the strength of her hold. Sobbing, the blonde buried her face in the other's chest as Miley gently ran her hand down her back. "Shh…shh." She whispered in the younger girl's ear continuing her quest to soothe her. "Can you tell me what's the matter baby? Did you and Destiny get into a fight or something?" Lilly's sobs grew stronger at the sound of her girlfriend's name.

The brunette wrapped her arms tighter around her younger sister wondering what was making her so upset. Sadly, she knew if she had wanted to know what it was that had upset her, she'd have to wait until the girl was calmed enough to talk to her. So she continued rock Lilly back and forth for around a half an hour when the blonde had finally begun to calm down.

She looked slowly into her elder sister's eyes with deep, deep sadness in her own. "D-Destiny …she said she-she has a brain t-tumor… a…and …that i-i-it's de-deadly." Lilly choked out between sniffling.

A gasp leaped out of Miley's mouth as she pulled her sister closer to her chest. She couldn't even begin to imagine what not only the blonde's poor girlfriend was going through but what her baby sister was going through. The older girl realized this would probably tear the girl up even more considering she's already lost so many things in her life and now she would be tortured by having to watch her girlfriend suffer to her death. How much pain can a person take? Miley asked herself feeling terrible for her little sister.

"Oh Lilly," She said softly. "I'm so sorry honey. I can't imagine how hard this is on you. I mean first you lose your parents and now you're losing the most important person in your life…God I'm so sorry you have to handle all that pain, sweetheart. But I promise Crystal and I will be right here for you. Mom and dad will be too."

Miley held her sister as close to her body as possible, slowly getting up from the couch so she could take them up to their room and lay themselves down in her bed. "Shh, it's gonna be okay sweetie." She said closing the door to their room and then gently laying them down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around them as well.

Holding the girl close to her, she placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "Shh…shh. Let's get some rest baby."

An hour passed and the sun had set, leaving the sky dark with stars. The girls had been sleeping in each other's arms for the past half hour since Lilly had finally calmed down. Miley had laid there cradling her sister trying her hardest to soothe her. But once she had gotten her calmed down, she was fast asleep.

The sound of the door opening woke the two up. Their eldest sister was standing in the doorway looking at them with a soft smile on her face. She loved how close those two were. She had thought it was really cute. Walking in the room, Crystal stood over by the girl's bed and kissed each of their cheeks.

"Go back to sleep, angels." She said softly, caressing both of the girls' cheeks. Lilly looked up at her with sad blue eyes as the older girl caressed her cheeks. "You okay, sweetheart?" Crystal softly asked to the younger girl who looked up at her and shook her head.

Crystal ran her hand gently through her sister's hair as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. The blonde moved a little closer to her hoping for comfort from the elder girl. She took the hint and pulled Lilly close in her arms, cradling her as if she were a baby. "What's the matter, honey?" The older sister sat there running her hand softly through her sister's hair as an effort to soothe her. "D-Des…she…she's d-dying." Was the blonde's quiet reply, as she sobbed in hysterics.

Her older sister's mouth dropped open in shock. How could the girl be dying? She thought to herself while holding the blonde to her chest. Crystal felt bad for her little sister who she knew had been through much already in such little time and had felt that the poor thing wouldn't be able to handle anymore weight put onto that pressure.

Stroking Lilly's hair she asked, "Oh my gosh, what's wrong with her sweetie?" The blonde looked up at her with tears in her eyes, not wanting to talk about this any longer but knew she had to since she had already told her sister that Destiny was dying. With a long tearful sigh, Lilly decided to speak up. "She has…has a b-brain tumor."

Crystal gasped. From what she knew about brain tumors, since she was training to be a neurosurgeon, they were very painful and in most cancerous cases very deadly as well. She pulled her sister closer in her arms and started rocking her back and forth. "Oh my that poor, poor girl. She must be going through so much pain." She said softly as she continued to comfort her baby sister. "And you, baby girl, must be so upset." The blonde nodded while burring her face into Crystal's chest as she sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay Lilly…its okay." She soothed into the girl's ear, lying down in the bed with the girl still in her arms. "Come on sweetie, let's get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow and it wouldn't be good to be all tired."

The next morning the blonde hurriedly got out of bed, picked some clothes out from her drawers, and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Hearing the sound of her sister getting out of bed, Miley was awoken and looked around for Lilly. "She went to take a shower, Miles." Said her elder sister who had been sitting on a wooden chair that was near her side of the room by a shelf of books.

Getting up from the bed the brunette walked over to her sister and took a seat beside her. "Did she tell you bout' Destiny?" The older girl nodded as she ran her hand softly through her younger sister's hair. "That poor girl, she must be going through so much pain. And it's probably even harder for her knowing there's nothing she can do about it. God you have no clue how bad I wish some doctor would find a cure for that already. I swear it's the number one killer in this world." Crystal said sadly feeling bad for her baby sister's girlfriend.

There were so many horrible diseases in the world. Many of them were life-threatening. Especially cancer. The disease that every human known to man hated. Probably the most deadly of them all but yet people still hadn't found a cure for it even after so many years of looking. It was one of the top reasons for death in the world and Crystal wanted so badly to stop the disease. Unfortunately she knew that she couldn't do it even if she became one of those scientists that had come up with cures for many other things. Still she had hoped one day she could at least try to make a difference in the cancer department.

Miley scooted closer to her older sister and laid her head on top of the dirty blonde's chest. "I feel so bad for her and for Lils. Poor thing's already lost her parents. How much more loss can the girl take Chrissie?" She said as the other girl rubbed her back in a soothing circles. "I don't know, baby, I don't know."

The two sister's walked hand in hand to their lockers, softly smiling when they saw Destiny waiting for them with a smile of her own. "Hey you two." She said, walking closer to them so she could hug her girlfriend and then Miley. Lilly happily relaxed in the loving arms of her girlfriend and pressed her lips softly over top of her cheek. "Hey Des. Are you feeling better?" The blonde wrapped her arms gently around the dark haired girl's neck as she nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck.

Destiny smiled warmly at the girl in her arms and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms tightly around the small girl's waist. "Much better. How are you, sweetie?" She asked, pressing her lips over top of the other's for a soft peck. The blonde smiled while kissing her a little deeper before pulling their lips apart.

"Great, Des. Missed you last night though." The taller girl smiled, holding her close to her body.

She had loved Lilly from the moment she had laid eyes on her and wasn't ashamed of it either. So if anyone had a problem with that or with her girlfriend, she'd beat the shit out of them. Especially if it were her old cheerleading buddies. They'd_ really_ be in for it if they said anything. "You are such a sweetheart, Lil." She cooed as she pressed her lips softly over cheek. "I missed you last night as well, my little angel."

Right as the blonde was about to say something to her girlfriend a girl came walking over towards them who happened to be the head cheerleader and an ex best friend of Destiny. She stood there staring at them for a moment and then turned to eye the taller girl deep in the eyes. "So you dumped the cheerleading squad for this piece of scum…" The girl retorted with a snort as she looked disgustingly towards the blonde who had been in Destiny's arms.

Anger arose in not only the dark haired girls face but also in Miley's, who was ready to kick her where the sun doesn't shine. Fortunately Destiny stopped her with a stroke of the shoulder. "I'll handle it, sweetheart. She ain't gonna get away with calling your baby sister such names." She spoke softly, then turned to face her former best friend whom she now wished to beat.

"Let's get something straight here, shall we? Don't you_ ever_, _ever_ call my Lilly a piece of scum again. And If I ever hear that you said something or did something to hurt her in any way at all, I will beat the living fucking shit out of you! Understood?" She seethed through her teeth towards the girl who had insulted her girlfriend. The girl gulped with a nod. "Good because she means everything in the world to me and if I ever saw my sweetie upset, I'd kill the person who was responsible for it. And second why the hell would I ever want be on that stupid cheerleading squad again after everything you fucking assholes did to me huh? Exactly I wouldn't. Besides Lilly is way more important to me than any cheerleading competition ever had been. So you and the rest of your little friends better stay the hell away from her, her sister and me or there will be some problems. Understood?" The girl nodded timidly before running off scared for her life.

Both Miley and Lilly looked at the girl in not only shock but awe. That was both the sweetest and terrifying thing the girl's had ever heard. The blonde was so grateful to have such a sweet girlfriend while the other girl was so grateful that her little sister had someone she knew that would love and cherish her forever. Even if she was dying. She was still a very, very sweet girl. Both Lilly and Miley had really liked her so deeply and would remember forever.

The dark haired girl pulled her girlfriend close to her chest while caressing the girl's older sister's arm. "You two mean the world to me. I mean you guys are the first two friends, besides Oliver that is, that I have made that actually like me for myself and not because I'm some daughter of two very wealthy people. I love you guys both so deeply for that. More than you'll ever know. And Miley dear, I swear on my life I will always, always love your baby sister and that I will never ever hurt her no matter what life brings. She means more than anything to me and I just can't lose her."

Lilly was already sobbing on her girlfriend's chest to say anything, which were happy sobs. The brunette looked at Destiny in admiration as she ran hand softly through her dark, black hair. "Oh, sweetie…I know you'd never ever hurt my sister. You're the second sweetest girl in the world. And you mean the world to me as well, but you mean the universe to Lilly. God, you have no clue how much she loves you. I don't even know how much she loves you for that matter." She said while joining the hug, stroking Destiny's cheek and then running her hand through her sister's hair.

"Are your parents still out of town, honey?" The other girl nodded as she held both girls tight in her arms. "Then you know what, how about you come spend the night at our house that way you won't have to be alone and plus you can spend more time with Lil. How's that sound?"

Destiny smiled softly at her as she gently kissed her cheek in a friendly manor, still holding the younger girl to her chest as she did so. "Aww, well that sounds nice. I think that'd be a great idea, especially if I get more time to spend with my sweetie." She ran her hand softly up and down her girlfriend's back while holding her as close to her body as she could have her and kissed her lips gently. "I love you so much, my angel." The other girl smiled into her chest with tears stained on her face while she lifted her head up to gently kiss her back. "I love you too, Des."


	7. Chapter 7: So Close

_I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I was going to write it in June but then I got sidetrackted by this addicting game! But here it is with 4,000 words. :) Read and Review!_

Chapter Seven; So close

Weeks passed by as Destiny stayed with her girlfriend. And each new day the pain in her head grew worse and worse for longer periods of time. Which she knew was because it was getting closer to the day of her death.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the two girlfriends were sat on the couch right beside each other as they watched television. It was a peaceful day considering that Mr. and Mrs. Stewart had gone away taking the other three children with them back to their old house in Tennessee. Unfortunately they'd only be gone until Monday. Which had only left the two girls 3 days alone with each other.

The dark haired girl looked down at her precious girlfriend with a soft smile as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What're ya thinking about sweetie?" She wrapped her arms tight around the girl's waist, pulling her closer so that her head was lying on top of her chest.

"Oh, about how amazing it is to spend alone time with the most wonderful girl I've ever met." The smaller girl said quietly, cuddling closer in her arms.

Destiny smiled softly down at the other girl, pressing her lips warmly atop her head. She was touched to have such a sweet girlfriend as her. Especially one who could still face her without thinking of the fact that she was dying. The dark haired girl would always be thankful to God for giving her such a wonderful person in her life. The person who she'd end her life loving.

She wrapped her arm gently around Lilly's waist pulling her closer. "Lilly, you're the sweetest thing I have ever met. I mean you've been so nice to me, you say the sweetest, most touching things, and you still love me even though you know that I am dying." Destiny said softly, cradling her lover. "You have no idea how much you mean to me baby. And you never will. I love you with every bone in my body, forever. I hate that I have to leave you soon but I'll always be in your heart sweetheart."

The girl lying in her arms rested her head in the crook of her neck with a smile on her face. She was so happy to have just the _best_ girlfriend in the world. Though she knew it was only a matter of time until Destiny would no longer be there, she took the time she had left with her and cherished every single moment of it. Lilly had never imagined herself to be as lucky as she was right now to have such a loving person in her life.

Two wonderful things happened to her in such little time, sometimes she thought it to be only a dream but when she'd go to pinch herself she knew that this was reality. After losing her parents, Lilly never got hopes for anything no matter what the excitement was. Especially when she was a told a family had wanted to come by and see her. She didn't think of the fact that they'd actually even consider to adopt her, so she made herself distanced from them until she knew for sure they were really going to adopt her. Yet even then she still felt horrible. It was hard for her to open up to a new family; they weren't like her real parents. Not even close. But she had known that her mother and father would have wanted her to do so. So she tried her hardest to accept them as her new family.

Miley smiled happily as she closed the door of their old station wagon. She missed the smell of their farmhouse in Tennessee. It was her favorite place to be. And even though they would only be staying there for the weekend, it still made her pretty happy. She had only wished that Lilly would have gone with them so she could see what it's like here. But the brunette knew that the time she had left with her girlfriend was very special and she couldn't be the one to take that away from the two.

"Home sweet home." She spoke as she shut the door to their house. The house looked no different then it had before they moved out. Though some of the furniture was gone, since they had brought it to their new home.

The older dirty blonde haired girl smiled, wrapping her arm around her sister in agreement. She too was really happy to be at home. "Yes, indeed. Although I wish Lils would have come with us but I'm sure will be back here again soon." Miley rested her head onto her elder sister's shoulder with a smile. "Me too, but she and Destiny need each other right now."

Later that afternoon, Miley sat out in the stable with the horses. As she stood there petting her horse she heard footsteps coming from behind her. "Miley." She heard a voice say. When the brunette looked to who see who it was, she saw her best friend Lacey standing in the doorway with a grin.

Miley hurried over to where Lacey stood and wrapped her in a hug. "God, I've missed you Lace…" She said as she stroked her hair. "I wish you could come to California with us so you could meet our new sister Lilly. She is the sweetest." Her friend rolled her eyes while Miley went on about her little sister.

It really began to bother Lacey that all the brunette was this Lilly girl. She didn't like the fact that her friend's sister was being talked about more than she was and that was gonna **stop**! "Look, if all you're going to talk about is your new sister then I really don't want to hear it…" Miley looked at her shocked. Out of all the people, she would have thought that her best friend would be happy to hear about their new addition. _Guess she doesn't care._ The brunette sighed sadly as she pulled away from Lacey and began to walk back to the house.

Later that evening, Lilly and Destiny began to feel hungry so the blonde had decided she'd try to make dinner for them. "Lils, you want me to help you?" Her girlfriend asked as she looked over towards the blonde.

Lilly shook her head with a soft smile as she got a medium sized pot out, filling it with hot water. The last time she had made a meal was her parents on their anniversary. Her mother and father had really enjoyed the meal she had made them and it made her want to cry thinking about her parents. But she knew she couldn't, so instead she continued making dinner for the two of them.

Once she got the water boiling, she took a box of spaghetti out and poured into the pot. She could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her and smiled. "You really want to help, don't you Des?" The dark haired girl nodded with a grin as she walked into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Lilly's head.

After the two finished making dinner, they decided to go for a walk at the park. "Lils, you're a fantastic cook. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Destiny said softly, wrapping her arms tight around the other's waist. The blonde smiled into the embrace, placing a soft kiss onto her neck.

"My mother and father were both owners of restaurant while I was a kid, and they taught me how to cook." Destiny could sense her girlfriend was getting upset talking about her parents, so she pulled her closer to her chest in attempt to keep her from falling apart. "They taught you good, sweetie."

Leaving the house, the dark haired girl began to feel sharp pain in her head but ignored and continued holding Lilly's hand happily in hers as they walked in the park. Being with her girlfriend was the best thing in the world for Destiny. She loved the moments they spent together; it meant the world to her. Lilly meant the world to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "Oh, Lilly, my sweet, sweet angel…I'm so sorry I have to leave you baby. I really hate this Lils…"

The blonde rested her head onto her chest as she stroked it with the tip of her thumbs. "Oh Des, don't apologize love. It's not your fault that you're sick." She hated that her new found love was being taken away from her already but she knew it wasn't at all the girl's fault. And she would never blame it on her.

Both girls stood there for moments as if the time had stopped and enjoyed being in each other's arms. These special moments were very important to the two; it would be cherished in their memories forever. "I love you Destiny, so much." Lilly said as they sat down on a bench still cuddled in each other's arms. Her girlfriend smiled at her as she pulled her closer, kissing her lips softly. "I love you too, baby."

All of a sudden the worst pain a person could possibly have shot through Destiny's head making her scream her head off. Sobs shook out of her body as she held her head in pain, making the other girl worry. Lilly wrapped arms around her neck and looked softly into her eyes. "What's the matter, love?" She asked soothingly, while caressing her cheek.

"My head, Lilly, it hurts…so bad." Destiny screamed, burring her face in the other's shoulder.

Lilly kept her arms around her neck, kissing her cheek as gently as possible. Then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna call 9-1-1 okay? You're gonna get help Des, I promise angel." She whispered softly into her ear. "It's gonna be okay…" Everything went black in Destiny's world.

A few hours after arriving at the hospital, Destiny awoke to see Lilly sitting right beside her bed holding her hand. "Lils, what happened?" She asked confused of why she was lying in a bed in a hospital room. The blonde moved closer to her, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "You got a horrible headache and passed out, love. Are you feeling any better?" The blonde wrapped her girlfriend in a tight hug as she stroked her cheek.

Destiny smiled, wrapping her own arms around Lilly pulling her down, so she was lying on her chest. She was so grateful to her girlfriend for pretty much saving her life. "I feel a lot better baby, thanks to you." She kept her hold on her girlfriend and wrapped the blankets around them. "You're the sweetest girl in the universe Lil. I love you so, so much sweetie."

"I wonder how Lilly and Destiny are." Miley said as she sat next to Crystal, whom wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. "Miles, you can call them you know." The older girl said with a smile.

Miley knew that she could just call the girls but she had felt they needed their time alone, so instead she only sat and enjoyed being in her old room with her sister. Her older sister realized that and smiled softly while pulling her close. It was wonderful to be back in their hometown for the weekend, there was no better place then home.

Soon it was time for supper in the Stewart residents so the girls rushed down the long stair case, into the dinning room to take their seats. Mrs. Stewart sat the pan of tuna casserole onto the table while her husband put the pitcher of iced tea on the table. "It sure is great to be back home." Robbie said before sitting down and getting some casserole onto his plate. They all nodded in agreement as each of them filled their plates.

Mrs. Stewart poured some iced tea into her glace before speaking up to say something. "I sure wish Lilly would have come with us, but I'm sure the next time we visit she'll be with us." She took sip of her drink and sighed. She had felt terrible that her new daughter was losing another person that meant so much to her, it broke her heart to know that Lilly was in pain.

After they had all finished their supper and cleared the plates, Miley decided she'd give Lilly a call. She walked up the stairs to her old room, grabbing the phone from it's resting place and then dialed her sisters cell phone number. "Hello?" She heard the voice of her sister say into the other line of the receiver. The brunette grinned at the sound of her sister's voice, she really had missed her.

"Hey, Lilly." Miley said cheerfully into the phone. "How are you sweetie? How's Destiny?"

The blonde girl sighed, remembering what had happened only hours go when she and her girlfriend took a walk at the park. And the thought of her girlfriend dying soon. She so desperately wanted to break down sobbing but knew for Destiny's sake she had to be strong. That was the hardest thing she had ever done.

After a moment of getting her thoughts together she decided to speak up again. "Well…when we took a walk at the park… Destiny got a horrible headache and she passed out…so now she's in the hospital…and the doctor came in a few minutes ago…he said…he said that…" In seconds all Miley could hear were heartbreaking sobs coming from the other line. She wanted so badly to be there with her baby sister and hold her close, telling her everything was alright but knew that wasn't the truth. No matter what she told the blonde to try to soothe her it wouldn't make her pain go away.

Getting worried at the sound of her sister sobbing, she tried to soothe her with gentle worlds. "Lilly, calm down. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack baby… Please calm down and talk to me sweetie." The brunette was beyond worried about her now; she wished so badly to be there with the girl so she could calm her down. It broke her heart to her Lilly sobbing.

Finally Miley could hear the other girl's sobs ease down into sniffles, which really made her happier. She hated to hear her sister upset and crying. The brunette waited patiently for Lilly to regain the strength to tell her what the doctor had said, yet she already knew what it was.

With another sniffle making a sound through the blonde's nose she finally had the courage to speak up about how Destiny was feeling. "Okay…I think I'm able to say it now…" She spoke through light sniffles letting tears trickle down her cheeks. "Go ahead sweetie, I'm listening." That gave the girl some reassurance to go on and tell her what was happening at the hospital. She took a deep breath before saying anything. "She's only got a few weeks left…" Lilly choked out as the sobs came back again.

That's when the brunette knew she had to be at home to comfort her sister. She didn't care anymore about being in her hometown; she only cared about being with the other girl and her girlfriend. Miley was going to beg her mother and father to take them back home as soon as she was off the phone with Lilly. No matter what, she was gonna be home before tomorrow came. All that mattered to her at the moment was being there for her baby sister.

"Oh, Lil, I'm coming home tonight, baby. I don't care what mom and dad say, you need me. I'm going to go pack sweetie, I'll call you back as soon as I'm done. Love you, Lil." She said softly, while racing to find her suitcase that had been lying on the ground and throwing her clothes into it.

Once she finished packing, she hurried down the stairs with her suitcase and into the living room where her parents sat watching the television. Her parents looked from the screen over to her. Susan raised an eyebrow up in confusion. "Where are you going, Miles?" She asked, wondering why her daughter was standing in the living room of their house with her suitcase in hand.

The younger girl looked at her, then to her father, and then at the door. "I want to go back home." Miley studied her parents' facial expressions as she said that. Both of them had looked surprised to her their daughter say that. "Lilly needs me now. I just got off the phone with her…She was so upset momma." The girl said in her thick Tennessee accent, with worry for her sister.

Robbie looked from his worried daughter over to his concerned wife. He knew that their new daughter meant the world to Miley and she had to be there for her. He too wanted to be there for his little girl, he hated when any of his kids were upset. It broke his heart to watch any of them suffer. And he knew the same wait for Susan.

"Susie, how about you take her back home and I'll stay with here Crystal and Jackson." His brunette haired wife nodded as she got up to go pack up her suitcase while Miley walked over to Mr. Stewart and gave him a hug. "I love you, daddy." She said softly while burring her face onto his shoulder.

The older man wrapped his arms tight around his daughter, placing kiss on to the top of her head. "I love you too, darlin'. You take good care of Lilly and tell her your siblings and I'll be there on Monday." She nodded as she pulled away from the embrace and walked out the door to the car.

Hours later the door of Destiny's hospital room creaked open to reveal Miley and Susan walk in. Lilly looked up from the book she was reading and ran straight into her older sister's arms. The brunette held her close to her chest while running a hand gently through her hair. "Hey sweetie." She whispered softly into her sister's ear. "Are you okay?"

The blonde shook her head as she sniffled into her elder sister's chest. Lilly wanted so badly for this to only be a nightmare that'd she wake up from anytime now. Unfortunately she knew it was real as real could be. "N-No…" She finally choked out while continuing to sniffle.

Miley pulled her closer as she stroked her back softly, trying so hard to soothe the girl's pain. She hated to see her sister in so much pain, she wished so bad she could take it away from her but knew no matter what she did it wouldn't make this any easier for Lilly. The brunette had wished she could take away anything that upset her sister, even only a little bit. She wanted her sister to be happy.

"Lilly, how about you come home with mom and I. You need some sleep baby girl and I'm sure it would make Destiny feel better knowing you weren't exhausting yourself." The older girl said, kissing the top of the blonde's head. Lilly shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her girlfriend at the hospital.

The blonde girl squirmed out from her sister's hold on her and sat back down by Destiny's bed. If Miley wanted her to go home with them she'd have to kill her first because she wasn't leaving. No matter what they said. She stared down at her girlfriend lying in the hospital bed and began to cry uncontrollably.

Hearing Lilly crying so terribly woke the dark haired girl up. She looked over towards the crying girl with sad eyes. Seeing her cry made her heart ache. "Lilly, come over here sweetheart." Destiny said softly.

Lilly hurried over towards still hushed cries coming from her mouth. Her girlfriend's arms wrapped around which pulled her onto her chest. "Shh, don't cry my angel. Please don't cry…" She ran her hand softly over the girl's cheek in attempt to soothe her. For the first time that nigh, she noticed Miley and her girlfriend's mom standing there.

Destiny gave them a soft smile as she motioned for them to come over to where she and Lilly were. Both of them did as she told and walked over to the bed, giving her a soft smile back. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feelin'?" Mrs. Stewart asked softly to the girl who was dating her daughter. The dark haired girl smiled as she stroked Lilly's hair. "I feel fine, Mrs. Stewart. Thanks for asking. But I really think you guys should bring Lilly home, she's exhausted!" That made her blonde girlfriend feel sad, it sounded to her that Destiny hadn't want her there with her.

Miley nodded and looked towards her sister, whom was still very upset. She gave her a sympathetic look while motioning for her to come over to her. The blonde reluctantly did as her sister said and walked over to her, being pulled into her arms and kissed atop the head.

"I'll bring her back in the morning, okay?" She asked to Destiny softly, who nodded with a smile. "Make sure she eats before she comes, I don't want her starving herself."

The brunette gave her a reassuring smile as she reached over to give her a gentle hug. "Believe me; I'll take good care of her for ya, Destiny. As long as you take care of yourself sweetie." She nodded in agreement while hugging Miley back then pressed a soft kiss upon Lilly's lips. "Lil, you do as your sister and mother say baby. Kay?" The blonde gave her a sad look but nodded anyways. "Good girl. Love you angel." Destiny said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too, Des."

Once they got back to the house Miley carried her sister upstairs into their room and lied her down in the bed. She wrapped the covers around her sister before kissing her forehead. "Sleep good, sweetie." The brunette said before going over to her own bed and lying down herself.

As she pulled the covers over her body she heard sniffling coming from her sister's bed and sighed. Miley hated hearing the poor girl so upset; she wanted to so desperately take the pain away from her. No matter what, she told herself, she would be there for Lilly everyday she needed her. "Lilly, you okay?" Miley asked softly from her bed.

"Destiny…" She sobbed out while burring her head into her pillow. "Destiny…"

Not being able to watch her sister go through this pain, the brunette got up from her bed then walked over to the other's bed and sat down pulling her sister into her arms. The blonde curled onto her chest, shaking from the infuriating sobs. Miley lied down in the bed with Lilly still curled up in her arms and wrapped the blanket around them.

Lilly sobbed and sobbed, depressed that her love was dying. She hated having to lose her; it was the second hardest thing she'd ever gone through. "Destiny can't die…" The blonde sobbed, her face buried in her elder sister's chest. Her sister stroked her back as she lied there holding her. "Lilly, get some rest baby. You need it. I'll be right here for you sweetie pie." Miley said while stroking her back to try and get her to sleep.

Soon after the blonde girl was fast asleep in her sister's arms. The brunette watched her sleep peacefully in her arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She pulled her closer, so her head was resting flat on her chest. "Goodnight my little sweetheart. I love you." Miley said soothingly into her ear before she too was fast asleep.


End file.
